


Astute Tenderness

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg finds more to love the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> For Megstiel Monday!! 
> 
> This is a part of an idea I'm developing where Meg comes back human in the series. So for this story, and many more I'm writing, Meg is human.

The air was still as the sun streamed brightly through the windows. The room sat silent except for soft snoring. It was a small moment of perfection. At least Cas thought so.

The angel perched at the end of the bed watching his lover sleep and the lift of her chest each time she took a breath. It pleased him to see her at peace. Finally, completely at peace. Despite her new found humanity, Meg refused to show many emotions outside of her persona, and Cas savored each time she let her guard down.

Cas found her beauty there as well. The paleness of her skin almost blending into the sheets, or her toes peeking out from underneath the covers. Her raven hair tousled and laying without a care in the world, and a small smile placed on her face. He even allowed himself the hope it was because of him some mornings. And most of all, her soul shining as brightly as the dawning sun.

“Are you going to stare at me all morning?”

Cas shook startled. “I’m sorry?”

Meg sat up with a stretch. “You’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes. I’m know I’m gorgeous but come on. Either that, or I’ve suddenly grown a second head. Which really shouldn’t startle you. You saw me as a demon and all.”

The angel smiled. “No, I was simply watching you.”

“Oh,” Meg cocked her head. “Sounds like a great way to spend your time.”

“It is. I enjoyed spending last night with you and spooning as you called it, but once you had fallen asleep, I did leave for a few errands. I came back a little later to watch you once more.”

The human shook her head. “You’re one crazy creature. Watching me snore for hours wouldn’t be on my list of kicks.”

“I enjoy seeing you happy and at peace.”

“You sap.”

“And I like to ensure you are safe and well.”

“I can take care of myself, Clarence.”

Cas frowned. “Am I not allowed to care for your safety?”

Meg laughed lightly at the gruff tone in his voice. “Of course you are, Castiel, but it is unnecessary.”

This time Cas stood and walked to take a seat next to her. “I already lost you once. I would like to not repeat this.”

“That’s a great way of putting it. ‘Like not to repeat it?’ You’re such a romantic, Cas. You know that, right? Because telling a girl that her death was rather an inconvenient thing for you is the best thing to do.”

“That is not what I meant.”

“Well, next time, try to add ‘I missed you’ or something.”

Cas grabbed her wrist tenderly. “But I did miss you. When I finally learned of your death, I can safely say it was the worst day of my existence, and I have several that could contend with it. However, it is the one I remember to hold the most pain. I do not wish to repeat it because I cannot imagine losing you again.”

“Aw,” Meg cooed for a second before rolling her eyes. “Okay, enough of this. I’m going to be sick.”

The angel glanced at her with narrowed eyes. “Are you sure you okay?”

“Yes, Cas,” she began with annoyance. “I was kidding about the sick part.”

“No, I mean physically.”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because of last night.”

Meg burst into laughter. “Because of last night? Cas, you realize I was far from a virgin the first time we were together. I’ve had my fair share of rodeos, and last night was nowhere near the roughest night I’ve ever had.”

“As a demon. You are a human now, and I may have lost control of myself last night. I neglected the fragility of humanity.”

“Did you just call me fragile? Because we’ve been together a hellava a long time, and I know you wouldn’t think to ever say that about me.”

“No, of course not,” he responded quickly. “But I am still much stronger than a human. You cannot deny this, and I failed to consider you last night.”

“You didn’t hear me protesting, did you?”

Cas admitted he did not. “But you rarely reveal your feelings to me at all. Why would I trust you to say that I have caused you pain?”

“You did cause me pain. No, no, no, not that pain, Cas,” she began hurriedly at his look of horror. “The good kind of pain. I fucking loved it. And you better do it again, or I’m gonna be pissed.”

“You want me to hurt you again?”

“Oh this is getting kinky. I like it,” Meg grinned. “Keep talking, Clarence, and you won’t be in those clothes much longer.”

“I’m not sure I understand, but if this is what you want, then I will continue. You are certain you have no pain that is unwanted?”

Meg pecked him on the nose. “Promise. Demon’s honor.”

Cas gave her a look; Meg laughed. “Stop being uptight. What’s a girl gotta do to loosen you up?”

The angel cupped her chin before kissing her. As they melted, she felt a soothing sensation spread through her. “I believe you had the right idea last night.”

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think I can manage to help you there. Would you like that?”

Cas merely smiled and kissed her again. He hoisted her into his arms never breaking the kiss. The two planted themselves firmly against the wall.

Suddenly, Meg broke them apart. “Whoa, hey, give me a second. Human, remember? Before we go for another round, I’ve got to pee. Despite what you might think, watersports was never a kink I really had.”

“I don’t understand what that means.”

“Of course you don’t,” she kissed him one last time. “Be right back.”

Meg knew Cas was the reason for the soothing she had felt, and when she entered their bathroom, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, some of the scratches from last night were gone, and the pain in her thigh had disappeared as well. She couldn’t help but smile at how knowledgeable Cas had become of her. Even though she wouldn’t admit it, part of the previous night had been rougher than what her human body had wanted, and she needed to come to terms that they could not break the bed boards as before. Still, she figured she could fight the pain, and Cas’ healing touch was appreciated.

That’s how it was between them now. Every time Cas did exactly what Meg wanted, she ended with abrasions, sore muscles, and an occasional semi-serious injury, but each time, Cas would diligently heal her wounds. It was sweet even though Meg would never admit it, and she loved him even more for it.


End file.
